Stations
In order to craft, learn, recycle or enchant your item, you must use the apropriate station. Current there are 4 types of stations: * Crafting Station * Enchant Station * Research Station * Recycle Station In each of them, you can install add-ons to grant bonus on your tasks. Operational Cost Each machine has its own Operational Cost, wich is the station's corresponding fuel. Add-Ons On each machine, you can have a total of 3 installed add-ons at the same time (wich you choose from all add-ons you have already researched), wich you research in the Research Station. They improve the quality of the station, giving them some bonus. # The add-ons you have unlocked listed divided by categories # The add-ons currently installed on the station, or the empty slot for one to be installed # Detailes of the selected add-on, its modifiers and costs # The add-on instalation queue Craft Queue Each station have it's own queue. You can at any time change the position of any item, and remove any one you don't need anymore (Removing an item from the queue refunds you it's materials costs). Add-ons can be instaled one per day. Crafting Station Used to craft all your weapons, tools and armors. Before crafting any equipment, you will be able to see it's base range values, and how much time will take to craft it. In order to craft a item, you need to have researched it at the Research Station, with the corresponding Blueprint. Fuel: Coal # The equipments you have unlocked divided by categories # The details of the selected equipment to be crafted, costs, properties and time to be crafted # The slider where you choose how many of the equipment you want to craft # The equipment queue, where you can cancel a order, or move it up/down Enchant Station Used to craft your runes, craft socket on your equipments, and add/remove runes from the equipments. Before crafting any rune, you will be able to see it's base range values, and how much time will take to craft it. To craft a socket on any item, also uses the queue. Add/remove a rune from a socket is instant, and takes no place in the queue nor time to be done. In order to craft a rune, you need to have researched it at the Research Station, with the corresponding Blueprint. Fuel: Energy # Your equipments that have an available slot for a rune to be socketed on # Details of the selected equipment # Details of the selected rune # Your runes currently available to be placed on a socket Research Station Here you can use your blueprints in order to learn a new recipe, and unlock it at the corresponding station. You can't learn a recipe you already know, so a blueprint of recipe you alredy have will only be good for selling. Fuel: none # The blueprints you currently possess and can research # The details of the selected blueprint, and the details of the equipment it teaches # The research queue, where you can cancel a order, or move it up/down Recycle Station Used to break your crafted itens, and in return you will receive a portion (70%) of it's materials cost. Fuel: Coal # Equipments you currently possess and can be recycled # Details of the selected equipment, as well as the cost to be recycled and what will be recovered of it # The recycle queue, where you can cancel a order, or move it up/down